


Breath

by MsFeistyy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble. Juvia about 9 months into the year-long time-skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

Her breath sounded too lonely in their little home. It whispered and echoed through every corner, across every surface, without once stopping to mingle with his. Her breath was only half of itself. It sought out its mate, the matching molecules of carbon dioxide to make it whole. But he was gone and the world was empty.

She did the dishes. There weren't many to do, but it was a routine. Part of the routine she had built with him. Six months of easy repetition that had fallen into place without either of them noticing. She thought it would make his absence easier. After all, his absence made the repetition harder. And besides, she didn't want the place-setting to gather dust. Dust reminded her of time passing and she wanted to pretend he had been sitting across that table from her laughing, glass in hand, just the night before, and that he'd come through the door again tonight, like he had every night for six months, and they'd do it all again.

She wasn't eating much. There was no nearby market full of laughing children and bartering mothers anymore. Juvia had used to drag Gray down the streets, hand tightly entwined with his, pretending she needed his help with the groceries and getting to know the neighbours. All of the neighbours had moved away once they'd realised that the rain wasn't leaving, wasn't natural, wasn't healthy. Juvia didn't know how many of them knew it was her fault, but nobody asked her to come with them. They knew she was waiting. She could feel their pitying stares, hot against her back, almost hear the confused shake of their heads. "Where did that handsome young man go? They were such a sweet couple. The poor thing." The whispers pressed harder against her ears. They slandered Gray; They slandered Juvia: She was pregnant and he'd abandoned them both, not ready for the responsibility. He'd taken another lover in another village. She'd driven him away.

But they were the ones she had driven away and now it was all too quiet.

She inhaled. She exhaled. And none of this breath had once been his.


End file.
